jurassic_world_the_moblie_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Dinosaurs
Dinosaurs There are 59 dinosaurs in the game excluding hybrids, and there are 70 dinosaurs including hybrids. There are 4 classes of dinosaurs. There are 4 ranks of dinosaurs: common,rare,super rare, and legendary. Dinosaurs need food and DNA to level up, and they give you coins in a certain time period. You need 8 dinosaurs to make a level 40 one. Hybrids need two level 40 dinosaurs to create and are the most powerful dinosaurs in the game. A pen can hold up to twelve dinosaurs. How powerful dinosaurs are The four ranks of dinosaurs: common, rare, super rare, and legendary determine how powerful a dinosaur. Common dinosaurs are the weakest, and legendary dinosaurs the strongest. Stars are a system to determine how powerful a dinosaur is without looking at its stats. Hybrids are the strongest dinosaurs. They are created by fusing 2 level 40 dinosaurs. There are 11 hybrids in the game. See some stats http://battlecalculator.com/jurassic-world-creature-statistics/ List of dinosaurs # Triceratops # Majungasaurus # Alanqa # Limnoscelis # Argentinosaurus #Diplodocus #Tropeognathus #Utahraptor #Carnosaurs #Labyrinthodontia #Tapejara #Koolasuchus #Stegosaurus #Hatzegopteryx #Guanlong #Diplocaulus #Quetzalcoatlus #Tuojiangosaurus #Nasutoceratops #Tyrannosaurus rex #Ankylosaurus #Metriorhynchus #Pteranodon #Velociraptor #Pelecanimimus #Spinosaurus #Bonitasaura #Allosaurus #Supersaurus #Dimetrodon #Sarcosuchus #Coloborhynchus #Corythosaurus #Dilophosaurus #Dsungaripterus #Euoplocephalus #Gallimimus #Zhejiangopterus #Ichtyostega #Giganotosaurus #Irritator #Ostafrikasaurus #Parasaurolophus #Rajasaurus #Pachycephalosaurus #Unaysaurus #Tyrannotitan #Suchomimus #Pyroraptor #Prionosuchus #Microposaurus #Ophiacodon #Shunosaurus #Monolophosaurus #Dimorphodon #Therizinosaurus #Kaprosuchus #Scaphognathus #Nundasuchus #Postosuchus #Rhamphorhynchus Hybrids #Stegoceratops #Ankylodocus #Indominus Rex #Spinoraptor #Koolasaurus #Tropeogopterus #Giganocephalus #Diplotator #Pachyceratops #Suchoripterus #Carnoraptor Limited Edition Dinosaurs # Antarctopelta # Troodon # Megalosaurus # Ceratosaurus # Deinocheirus Aquatics The aquatics are unlocked by a special event. # Mosasaurus # Dunkleosteus # Kronosaurus # Prognathodon # Dakosaurus # Leptocleidus # Ammonite # Megalodon # Psephoderma # Styxosaurus # Mauisaurus # Helicoprion # Plesiosaurus # Edestus # Archelon # Geosaurus # Liopleurodon # Xiphactinus # Trinacromerum # Baculites Leaked Dinosaurs These dinosaurs are found by data mining the game . #Apatosaurus #Eolambia #Gorgosaurus # Zalmoxes List of Dinosaurs encountered in battles These dinosaurs have a holographic background, so they are limited edition dinosaurs . #Pachyrhinosaurus # Segnosaurus #Metriacanthosaurus IMG 4601.PNG IMG 4426.PNG IMG 3311.PNG IMG 3183.PNG IMG 3172.PNG IMG 3150.PNG KOOLS.jpg TapeR.jpg Labr.jpg Carno.jpg Utahrap.jpg Trop CARD.jpg DIP34.jpg Hatz.jpg IMG 3311.PNG IMG 3183.PNG IMG 3219.png IMG 2787.PNG I REX 1.jpg Koolasaurus1.jpg IMG 2247.png Level 40 Stegoceratops.jpg IMG 1847.PNG IMG 1842.PNG IMG 6376.PNG IMG 6369.PNG IMG 6368.PNG IMG 6365.PNG Dunkleosteus.jpg Ostafrikasauruscard.png IMG (393).PNG Am.jpg Pepo40.jpg Megladon.jpg IMG 4745.PNG IMG 3297.PNG IMG 4740.PNG IMG 7618.PNG IMG 2897.PNG IMG (351).PNG Megalosauruscard.png Antarctopeltacard.png IMG (913).png Diplo.jpg Dsungaripterus.png Lvl 40 Anyklodocus.jpg IMG 3254.png IMG (181).png Trodon30.jpg IMG 9276.PNG IMG (729).PNG IMG (604).PNG Microposauruscard.png Prionosuchuscard.png Pyroraptorcard.png Tyrannotitancard.png Unaysauruscards.png Giganotosauruscard.png Ichthyostegacard.png Euoplocephaluscard.png Gallimimuscard.png IMG 3263.PNG Irritator.png IMG 6613.PNG IMG 0162.png IMG 0212.PNG IMG 9667.png IMG 9668.PNG|Feeding the Suchomimus|link=Suchomimus IMG 0433.PNG IMG 9970.PNG|Feeding a dinosaur using food|link=Therizinosaurus Troodoncard.png|link=Troodon IMG 9969.PNG IMG 4359.PNG|Hatched Ichtyostega|link=Ichtyostega IMG 9835.PNG IMG 9836.PNG IMG 9837.PNG IMG 9833.PNG Giganocephaluscard.png Tropegopteruscard.png Koolasaurus1.jpg Spinoraptorcard.png IMG 0513.PNG|Level 40 Dilophosaurus|link=Dilophosaurus Level 40 scaphognathus.jpg Level 40 suchoripterus.jpg Level 40 troodon.jpg Nundasuchuscard.jpg IMG 0649.PNG Level 40 scaphognathus.jpg Level 40 suchoripterus.jpg IMG 0285.PNG|Level 30 Rajasaurus|link=Rajasaurus IMG (71).PNG|Evolving a majungasaurus|link=Majungasaurus IMG 0027.PNG|Level 40 Irritator|link=Irritator IMG 0320.PNG|Level 30 Ichtyostega|link=Ichtyostega IMG 0426.PNG Category:Dinosaurs Category:Common Dinosaurs Category:Rare Dinosaurs Category:Super Rare Dinosaurs Category:Legendary Dinosaurs Category:Aquatics